voltron_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tesha Wyatt (Legendary Defender)
Tesha Wyatt, also known as Tess, is a former Druid and fugitive of the Galra Empire. She functions as a Paladin of Voltron, piloting the Purple Lion. She is the love interest and later girlfriend of Keith. Tess marries Keith during the "One Year Later" montage at the end of Season 8, and currently splits her time between helping him with the Blades of Marmora and co-ordinating Research and Development between Altea and Earth. Appearance Tess is tall and has a very athletic build with white skin, gold eyes and dark-brown hair that reaches her just below her shoulder blades. Her bangs are side-swept, reaching her jawline at the shortest. She also has light purple Altean markings, similar to Haggar's, under each eye that stretch to be in-line with her mouth. Her resting face is said to seem very calculating. When using Dark Magic, her hair turns white and her eyes glow a solid yellow. In her Paladin armour, Gina's uniform mirrors her fellow Paladins but with Purple accents to match that of her Lion. She ties her hair back into a single French braid. When she's not wearing her Paladin armour, Gina wears a purple, cold-shoulder long sleeve top, black leggings, black, knee-length combat boots, and wears her hair down. She has several scars on her midriff and back from her time in the Galra prison and working as a Druid, and later gets another scar on her shoulder after being shot by some of the Sentries during her escape to join Voltron. Personality Quick-witted, clever and agile, Tess is a natural escape artist, showing herself to be a master of stealth, and capable of getting out of incredibly tricky situations remarkably fast. Early in the series, she was quite closed-off and guarded due to her trust issues, that were increased during her time under Zarkon's command. However, later in the series, she begins to open up to the Paladins and trust them more. That being said, she remains adamant that she will never trust anyone fully. Tesha is also very caring and, even though she won't share her problems, doesn't mind lending and ear (or shoulder) to those who need it. She stands up to and hates bullies, is determined and very stubborn - she never gives up. Whilst she does obey Shiro's orders, she doesn't always agree with them - and occasionally voices her opinion, she knows she can trust his judgement from their time together in prison. She also has a very fiery and outgoing nature, with energy that seems infinite. Her loyalty is hard-won, but she's not someone you want against you. She is also described to have a sass problem, and to act immature at times. Despite this, it's clear that she has a very strong sense of justice, and will do whatever it takes to see the universe saved. Abilities 'Stats' :Strength: 12/20 :Agility: 20/20 :Intelligence: 15/20 Equipment Apart from piloting the Purple Lion, Tesha utilizes this equipment: * Bayard: Only known to take the form of a bow that fires arrows of pure energy. * Paladin Armour: Armour that allows for safe travel in space; it contains a highly advanced computer system, communication system, a laser gun, a grappling hook and tether, holographic capabilities, an energy shield for defense, breathable air, and a jetpack for brief sustained flight. Skills Set Apart from general combat and piloting prowess, Tesha has these notable abilities: * Marksmen: Like Lance, Tesha is skilled at long-range combat, able to accurately hit a target from great distances. That being said, it's noted that she much prefers close-combat. * Stealth Strategist: She is perceptive and resourceful also cautious of her surroundings, able to improvise a plan of action and realizing when caution and stealth is needed over offense. She also has a tendency to disappear on the Paladins, and meet up with them later acting as though she never left, much to their annoyance. * Acrobatics: She has displayed on many occasions that she is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire and with her own attacks. * Escape Artist: Her intelligence, stealth and proficiency in acrobatics make her a highly skilled escape artist. She has shown on many occasions that she can escape almost any situation, often without others finding out. * Dark Magic: With her Altean blood and as a former student of Haggar, Tesha was an incredibly powerful Druid, and is capable of a lot more than a regular one. Her magic is also connected to her emotions, in a volatile state lightning can be seen to spark off of her and even the wind to swirl around her. :* Illusion: Her magic allows Tesha to create immaterial clones of herself, and once she invades an enemy's mind, other illusions that disorient her enemies. :* Magic: Tesha can shoot beams of dark energy from her hands and attack with concentrated dark energy in her hands that can break through Paladin armour and leave painful glowing wounds. The dark energy can be used to power devices directly or remotely, be amplified by devices, or even be manifested for simple tasks such as acting as mirrors for herself. :* Hovering: Tess has shown the ability to hover, and enjoys using it, even though it has scared some of the Paladins on more than one occasion. :* Mimicking: Because of Haggar's blood, Tesha is able to utilise Altean mimicking. :* Scrying: She is sensitive to the various energies of the universe and has used this to detect Team Voltron through her magic rituals. Tesha uses her scrying abilities on herself to destroy a mental link between her and Haggar, and tried to use it to unlock her lost memories. :* Telepathy: The scrying aspect of Tesha's nature also allows her to form dark magic orbs to act as mystical video feeds from those she possesses with her magic to act as her eyes and ears. Tesha is capable of entering another's mind in order to read their thoughts, see their memories, or possess them entirely and influence their actions, and this is possible through direct contact or seemingly from looking in her eyes. However, it is not one of her strong suits as she hates using it. :* Teleportation: Tesha has the ability to teleport, and whilst the max range of this ability is unknown, she seemingly has the ability to teleport well within the Castle of Lions. * Hand to Hand Combat: Tesha's preferred specialty lies in close-combat with martial arts. She incorporates her Druid magic into her fighting, and is regarded as the best hand-to-hand combatant of the Paladins. Piloting As part of her training to use the Purple Lion, Tesha was taught to fly all sorts of Galra craft, as well as the Purple Lion. She has notable piloting skills, and her flying style is very similar to the Galra, but with what she has learnt from the Paladins incorporated into it. Other Abilities * Galra History: Despite not actually being Galran, Tesha can understand a lot of their language and even interact with Galra tech. * Altean Heritage: The Altean blood in her allows her to use several Altean abilities. Furthermore, from her experience at Oriande, Tesha learns the secrets of Altean alchemy. This essentially allows her to manipulate the energies of the universe to a greater extent than before and, coupled with her scientific knowledge, apply her energy manipulation abilities to various technologies in order to enhance a machine's capabilities. * Lion Bond: Tesha is able to bond so thoroughly with the Purple Lion that she can witness and feel the Lion's experiences while piloting it with her eyes closed. * Quintessence transfer: Using the bond with her Lion and her magic, Tesha is able to transfer Quintessence between her body and her Lion. This allows her to give her own Quintessence up to power the Lion, or the Lion can give its Quintessence to her. Both these transfers don't last long, as they are taxing on Tesha's body, and she always faints after using it. :* Heightened state: When she transfers the Purple Lion's Quintessence into her own body, she enters a boosted state. It causes her eyes to glow a brighter yellow, her markings to glow, her hair to stand on end, and for her to be surrounded in a purple aura of pure Quintessence. ::* Enhanced strength: In this state she becomes physically stronger, capable of lifting things that are well above her normal ability. ::* Enhanced speed: In this state she becomes much faster and agile. ::* Enhanced regeneration: Due to being surrounded by Quintessence, Tesha can heal attacks to such a speed that it makes her appear almost invulnerable. ::* Enhanced magic: The Quintessence also makes her magic much more potent and powerful, she has shown the capability of destroying an entire fleet of Galra ships with a single strike. Trivia * The name "Tesha" means survivor, and "Wyatt" means brave or strong. * Tesha is bilingual - she can speak both French and English * On Coran's height ranking for the Paladins of 1-6 (tallest to shortest), Tesha would be the 3rd shortest, "Number 3", however is referred to as "Number 6" to avoid causing confusion between her and Lance. Category:Female Characters Category:Paladins Category:Browse Category:Altean Category:Alien-Human Hybrids Category:Humans Category:AsocialAndIntroverted